


An Old Bird Gets Pampered

by BrianneABanana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Old men being old, post series shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana
Summary: After a long mission, Qrow and Clover retire to their new jacuzzi to relax their tired old bodies. Only, they don't simply lay in the bubbling water...
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	An Old Bird Gets Pampered

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that this was going to be an innocent scene, but it got away from me and became steamy lol... enjoy!

It had been a tough day for the two huntsmen. Qrow and Clover had embarked on a week-long mission through the forests of northern Vale, tasked to eradicate the last few major grimm nests inhabiting the areas.

Nearly a year had passed since the end of their fight against Salem. Rebuilding what was lost and strengthening connections between the kingdoms anew became their new mission, and the two had been major figures in restoring order and peace.

Qrow was tasked to aid Vale in physically restoring Beacon Academy, appointing a new headmaster, and meeting with the other kingdoms’ leaders to facilitate trading and open border agreements. He stayed in a nice hotel in Vale to be close to his ‘office’ and took the occasional weekend to Patch to spend time with Tai and the girls.

Clover was brought back to Atlas, also to help the kingdom rebuild and find a new headmaster after Ironwood finally retired, and to assist the new general in her efforts to supply other kingdoms with aid. Winter did her best to spread things out, but Clover often found himself swamped with work and stressed.

It was frustrating and lonely for them both. Their newfound relationship, having been forged from the ashes of Mantle, dust of Vacuo, and the final embers of Salem’s blackened lands, creaked and waned as their duties to their own kingdoms separated their lives. It wasn’t difficult to stay in touch, seeing as the worldwide communications tower had finally been finished and launched, but a short video call sometimes between major time zone differences couldn’t fill the void of physical touch that the two had come to know. Having been through hell and back together, Qrow's life of loneliness alongside Clover's smothered need for care were mended. Clover's unfortunate death and emotional resurrection thrusted the two huntsmen closer together than before, and their physical need for comfort and each other's presence strengthened.

Not having the ability to physically touch each other for months at a time took a toll. Once the two had completed their duties to their respective kingdoms, Qrow and Clover immediately bought a nice home in Vale and spent a solid week by themselves. Once they got everything they had missed out of their systems, they returned to accepting huntsman missions - grimm still existed in Remnant after all, even with their master frozen in stone for the rest of time.

Which brings things back to the present.

As mentioned, Qrow and Clover's latest mission was to clear grimm nests from northern Vale. The mission lasted a week, having them rough it in the forests rather than staying in a hotel or nearby village.

“Is that the last of them?”

“Yes, I believe that was the last of that nest, and the last nest we were tasked to take out.”

“ _Thank gods!_ Now we can finally go back home. My back aches from having to sleep on the damn ground for a week.”

Clover chuckled at his boyfriends’ complaints. Qrow had increasingly embraced his age since their major battles ended. Although he hadn’t lost his edge in battle, Qrow had started experiencing knee pain from one too many hard landings, a sore back from his years of bad posture, and much to Clover’s dismay, some early signs of Liver problems. Their doctor both in Atlas and Vale said Qrow was lucky, having caught the signs before anything major or irreversible occurred.

 _‘It’s maddening to know that even after all he’s been through, all he’s done for this world, Qrow still faces strife. But that makes it all the more important for me to shower him with the love he deserves.’_ Clover thought.

“You there Lucky Charm?” Qrow called. He waved his hand in front of Clover’s face, eyebrows raised in affectionate jest.

Clover grabbed his hand. “Yea yea, I’m here Lovebird. Just thinking about my _old man_ of a boyfriend.”

“Hey! If anything I’m a silver fox!” Qrow shot back, smoothing his bangs back and sending Clover a wink. “And I’m not the only one with grey hair now am I?” He ran his other hand through Clovers hair, emphasizing his point.

Clover had certainly faced an increase of stress after the big battle in Solitas. Being brought back to life was a huge factor, but the pressure of finally fighting Salem to the death with the others was way more than he _or his hair_ signed up for when James had come to him and the other Ace Ops a year before then.

The man in question laughed, “I suppose that's correct. With all the stress of saving the world and rebuilding it, I must’ve started graying. At least I'm not as bad as James though.”

“No, no one could be as grey haired as James. That man deserves a lifetime of peace and quiet after all he’s dealt with.”

Clover wrapped Qrow up in his arms, giving him a tight squeeze and nuzzling his face, “You deserve that lifetime too Lovebird. Now come on, let's go home. Maybe we can finally put that jacuzzi tub to use that we bought a few weeks ago.”

* * *

“Aaaaaahng _Gods that feels so good_.”

“Hmm, you can say that again.” Clover sighed, slipping his arms around his boyfriend as the older man reclined against him. “Steaming hot water and a couple of high powered jets to massage the knots right out. That's the stuff.”

Qrow hummed in agreement. Splurging on some really nice things for their home was something Qrow was beginning to really appreciate; Extra guest rooms for when the kids and Clover’s family visited, brand new furniture and appliances _courtesy of Jimmy_ , and this jacuzzi - just what his aching muscles needed at the end of a long mission. The addition of the low light setting overhead, and flower petals and scented candles placed around the room didn’t hurt either.

He settled even more against Clover's chest, laying his head back on his shoulder. “Having you as a pillow that prevents me from drowning is the _best_ part Cloves. I’m gonna fall asleep at this rate.”

Clover chuckled, “Well we can’t have that can we? Perhaps I could… give you a hand?”

Qrows back arched minutely feeling Clovers soap-slicked right hand travel down to his lower stomach and left hand cup his chest. He moaned, a little bit in pleasure but mostly in frustration. “Cloves, did you forget that we can’t have sex in the jacuzzi? I remember how disappointed we were when we discovered it was all kinds of bad.”

He saw his boyfriend smirk in his peripheral vision, “oh I know, but I can certainly get you awake and riled up a little in preparation right? We can move to our bedroom after I’ve _relaxed_ you properly.” He started kissing down Qrow's neck, “What do you say, pretty bird? Will you let me pamper you a bit tonight?”

The kisses and slight massaging from both of Clovers hands had Qrow moaning softly, mostly in pleasure this time. He reached up and gripped Clovers hair, other hand pushing Clovers right hand lower on his body. “Ng, you sure know how to make an offer I can’t refuse huh? Ok then, pamper me Prince Charming.”

He pulled Clover into a languid kiss. Clover’s hand beginning to massage Qrow’s dick to full erection dropped his jaw in tandem, allowing Clover to swallow his moans in a deeper kiss.

Their heavy breathing reverberated around the bathroom. The bathwater sloshed around the large tub both from Clover’s hand now steadily pumping Qrow’s dick and the twitching of Qrow’s body in response. Qrow snapped his head back against Clover's shoulder again, his pleasure mounting. The barrage of attention to his sensitive areas was quickly driving him over the edge: Clovers strong grip jerking his cock, his fingers pinching and rubbing his nipples, and his teeth nipping at his neck.

“A-ah Clover… I’m- I’m _gonna_ -”

The last straw came when Clover adjusted the angle of Qrow's hips back to rut his own erection against Qrow's ass. He breathed hot and heavy into his ear, “ _Come for me pretty bird, let me hear you moan my name.”_

His vision whited out as he cried out in pleasure, breathing quick and broken as Clover milked him through his orgasm. Collapsing against his boyfriend, spent and coming down from his high, Qrow nuzzled Clover's neck. “I guess we can.. Hah... add the jacuzzi to our- our list of places we’ve had sex.”

“I thought having sex in the jacuzzi wasn’t the best idea? But if it got you off, then I guess it counts.” Clover teased. “Now, do you need a hand getting out and drying off, or are you good to do so yourself?”

Qrow pressed his lips against Clover's jaw, “Sweetheart you _just gave a me a hand_ … though, I do remember hearing that you offered to pamper me tonight... What if I want my Prince Charming to carry me to bed hmm?” Qrow’s low raspy voice sent a shiver down Clover’s spine.

“In that case, I’ll do my best to deliver my _damoiseau_.” Clover purred. He shifted Qrow around in order to stand and pick him up bridal style. Qrow grabbed their towels from the rack, laying one over himself and using the other to tussle Clover’s chestnut locks dry before laying it around Clover’s neck. “My turn.”

“Of course my love.” Clover replied. He set Qrow down on their double sink counter, taking the towel from Qrow's lap and gently running it over his body. Clover smiled as Qrow sighed at his caresses, especially when he ran the towel through his hair. Clover effortlessly lifted Qrow again to dry his cute bottom, then whisked him away to their room for more nightly fun.


End file.
